


This Family and Me

by Elizabeth_Payne



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mainly focuses on Cloud/Leon, Past Mpreg, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Payne/pseuds/Elizabeth_Payne
Summary: Leon, Cloud’s husband of 6 years and father of their twins, works late a lot. Even though he works late, doesn’t mean he hates coming home. In fact, he loves it. Especially what he comes home too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos! Criticism is welcome!

“Leon, you promised you’d be home today. The boys and I miss you. You know we rarely ever see you.” 

“I know, babe. I know. I’m sorry, they just told me I had to work late because someone called in sick.” “Well still, you promised.” “I know. I’ve gotta get back to work. I love you.” “I love you too. Bye.” “Bye.” Leon hung up with a sigh, hanging his head and returning to work. 

Meanwhile, as soon as Cloud heard the dial tone, indicating Leon had hung up, he laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling in silence. “Mom?” He heard a timid voice say. “Sora, I’ve told you not to call me that.” “But I like to!” The 12 year old whined. He shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, then plopped down like the whole bed wouldn’t shake. Cloud, still lying down, bounced with the movement. “Don’t jump on the bed like that.” “Sorry..” “What did you need baby?” The brunette looked confused before shooting us and shouting out in realization. “Oh! When’s dad coming home? He said he’d be home by now.” 

“Sora, dad has got to stay a little late today.” 

“Again?” “Yes.” “Oh. Okay. He’ll be home later though right?” “Of course. He won’t just ditch us. You know that.” “Yea I know.” Cloud checked the time and sighed. 8:30. “Come on, Sor. It’s tome for bed.” “Moooommmmm.” “Sora. It’s a school night you know the rules.”

“Yea, yea. Roxy! It’s time for bed!!” “Okay okay. Quit yelling Sora.” Sora gave a sheepish smile. “We love you mom!” Cloud rolled his eyes at the name. “I love you guys, too.”

Cloud walked back to his room and grabbed a book, lying back down once more to read. 

Leon sighed as he quietly walked through the door. 12:00. Damn, too late. He laid his jacket over the couch and started up the stairs. Grimacing each time a stair creaked or moaned in protest. He went to check on Sora and Roxas first.   
Upon walking into their room he saw them both, fast asleep. Sora, sprawled our like a starfish, had drool coating his chin. Unlike Roxas, who was curled into a ball, their PlayStation remote laying next to bed on the black end table. 

He soon realized the goosebumps covering Roxas. The blanket was beside Sora. Likely the blanket hog had pulled it away from Roxas and kicked to the side in his sleep. Leon chuckled softly before grabbing the blanket from beside Sora and covering the twins up. Roxas momentarily stirred. His brow wrinkling and mumuring in protest from the added weight before quickly grasping the blanket tightly and pulling it to his chin. Sora, seemingly undisturbed from the added weight, stayed still but snores loudly. 

Leaving the twins room he walked quietly down the hall. Only rolling his eyes when a floorboard groaned in protest. He arrived at the door to his and Cloud’s shared bedroom. Smiling softly when he saw his husband laying on his side, the book he was reading was laying shut on the floor. Leon walked over to Cloud and grabbed the book, setting on the desk next to their bed. Leon lightly kissed Cloud’s forehead, being cautious not to wake him up. Leon grabbed some clothes to change into before heading to the bathroom to wash up and change before heading to bed. He slipped under the covers as slow as possible; trying his hardest not to wake his sleeping husband. 

Leon rolled over to wrap his arm around Cloud’s waist and gently pull him to his chest. Cloud whines softly at being disturbed. Cloud rolled over and buried his face in the crook of Leon’s neck. Sighing quietly, he whispered his greeting to Leon “Hi.” Leon smiled affectionally at Cloud before telling him to go back to sleep. Cloud grunted in mock hurt. “You just got home now you’re telling me to go to sleep? How rude.” Cloud made to roll back over, but Leon’s arm was wound tightly around him. 

Cloud yawned silently before snuggling closer to Leon and falling back to sleep rather quickly. Leon laughing quietly before joining his husband in falling to the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! Ask for a one shot and I’ll do it. Thank you! Criticism is welcome.

“Roxyyyy!! Pleaseeee!” “No.” “Please?” “No.”  
“PLLEAAASSSEEE ROX PLEASE!!” “Sora! The answer is no. Stop asking or I’ll murder you.”

The twins then heard a call of ‘No murder at the table!’ from the living room. This was one of the rare occasions where Leon was home for the weekend. Leon would still be in bed with Cloud wrapped in his arms, but Sora woke him up. Being loud as usual. 

Sora then jumped off the kitchen stool, effectively causing Roxas to spill his spoonful of cereal on himself. Sora announced he was going to Riku’s house for a while. He then turned around to ask Roxas once more before seeing him glaring daggers at Sora. Sora then realized Roxas had milk all over him. Roxas went back to eating, drinking the milk out of the bowl. Or at least, trying to. Sora busted into laughter, this time scaring Roxas into dumping the milk over himself again. Leon walked into the kitchen. “What do you even want Roxas to do?” “Finish his house in Minecraft.” Roxas responded. Sora excused himself and ran out the door. He was walking towards Riku’s when he noticed the silveret leaning back against the sand. 

Sora grinned before running over to Riku and jumping on him. Riku, suddenly in high alert, grunted against Sora’s unexpected weight. Reflexively reaching out to grab Sora. 

Riku groaned and threw his head back. “Really Sor?” 

Sora nodded before lightly kissing Riku. “Have you told them yet?” Riku asked. 

Sora looked down, suddenly feeling guilty and ashamed. Sora slowly shook his head no. The sand suddenly seeming like the most interesting thing in the world. 

Riku looked confused. “Why not? You’re not ashamed of us are you?”

Sora snapped his head up. “No! Not at all! I’m just... scared.” 

Riku sighed before hugging Sora to his chest. “Why baby? You know they’ll accept you. They’ll accept us.”

“I know. I know. I don’t know why I’m scared. It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid, Sor. Actually it’s kinda cute.”

“Cute? How?” “You’re cute. Actually no, not cute, you’re beautiful, adorable, gorgeous, stunning.”

Sora blushes heavily and hid his head on Riku’s chest. “S-shut up.”

Riku chuckled holding Sora tighter and lightly kissing his forehead. Riku softly lifted Sora’s head up before kissing him lightly. Sora was still blushing, but gladly kissed him back. 

“So, this is what you guys do when you run off.”

The boys jumped apart and looked up quickly. There stood Cloud, looking smug as ever. Cloud lightly ruffled Sora’s hair. 

“Come on, Sora. It’s time for lunch.” “Oh. Okay. I’ll see you later ‘ku.” 

“Yea. You too” Riku went home after that. 

“Why didn’t you tell us Sora?” Cloud asked. 

“I. I don’t know. I was scared.” Sora looked down at his shoes. Cloud hugged Sora to his chest. 

“We Love you Sora. Wether you’re dating Riku or not.”

“You’re dating Riku? Damn it, Sor! Now I owe Cloud money.”

Sora looked at Cloud. “Money?”

“We made a bet.” Sora looked confused, but went with it. 

Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud’s waist and kisses his temple. 

“I think we’re doing good.” “Hmm. Me too.” Cloud whispered in reply. 

Sora and Riku of course continued to date. Sora rolled over and laid his head on Riku’s chest. Smiling lightly, Sora asked if Riku has remembered that. 

Riku lightly laughed in response. “Yea, I remember. Your parents are scary damn it.”

Sora giggles softly at that. “It was three years ago today.”

Riku kisses Sora’s temple. “Yea. It was.” Riku then smiled slightly. He kissed Sora’s little button nose and finally his lips. “Happy anniversary baby.” 

“Happy anniversary Riku.” Sora smiles happily. Content with his life. Happy his relationship has lasted for the past three years. Hopefully, they won’t break up anytime soon. Even better, they stay together forever. Yea. That would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now be taking requests! So comment something you would like me to do and I might do it. Also I apologize for such a long wait, school has worked me to the bone.

Roxas sighed as he walked into the house. Trying to be silent but failed as he tripped over Sora’s shoe. “Shit!” Roxas exclaimed. He stumbled but caught himself. 

Suddenly, the kitchen light turned on and Leon stood, leaning against the wall facing Roxas. 

“Where have you been? It is 1:00 in the morning. You were supposed to be home hours ago.”

“I was with Axel.” Roxas muttered. 

“Speak louder. This isn’t a library Roxas.”

“I was with Axel.” Roxas said louder. 

“Axel,” after a beat Leon continued, “you were with Axel until 1:00 in the morning?!”

“Leon stop yelling. Let me talk to him.”  
Cloud interfered. Roxas sighed in relief while Leon still looked agitated. 

“Why were you with Axel for so long anyway?” Cloud asked. 

“Well, first we were just hanging out. Then Axel told me that he liked me. Like, like liked me. And me being me I got really quiet. He got the wrong idea and I kissed him.”

“You kissed him?”

“Yea. Then we kinda went back to his place and yea. We’re a little, kinda, dating?”

“Roxas. If you did what I think you did I’m gonna hurt you.”

“What? Oh. Oh, NO! We didn’t do anything like that! We just talked about everything! It’s nkt like we went back to his house and had sex or anything!”

“Okay, okay. Stop yelling. You’ll wake Sora u-“ A certain brunette cut him off. 

“IT IS 1:25 IN THE MORNING PEOPLE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT UP PLEASE!”

Cloud smiled lightly and rolled his eyes. He lightly pushed Roxas towards the stairs. “Go on. Get some sleep.” 

Roxas smiled and blushed softly. He jogged up the stairs to his room where he found a very agitated Sora glaring at him tiredly from the bed. 

“You woke me up!” Sora whined. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. C’mon let’s get some sleep.”

Roxas awoke with a sigh. Then realized there were voices coming from downstairs. Nothing out of the ordinary except one sounded vaguely.. familiar? It sounded like... AXEL! 

Roxas sprang up and flew down the stairs where, sure enough, Axel stood right at the bottom. The fiery redhead was talking to Leon. Leon had a serious look on his face. It wasn’t until then Roxas realized they were talking about him. 

“Are you sure you will take good care of him?” Leon questioned. 

Axel nodded assuringly. “Positive.”

Leon glanced behind Axel where Roxas stood. 

“Well, don’t be rude Roxas. Come on down.”

Roxas blushes madly. Almost resembling Axel’s hair. Axel spun around and smiled instantly. Just seeing Roxas made his day. 

“Hey.” Axel whispered. 

“Hey yourself.” Roxas responded. Their voices nothing more than a whisper. Almost as if they didn’t trust them to get any louder. Axel got closer and wrapped his arms around Roxas, about to kiss him when Roxas felt a weight over his hips that woke him. 

He was confused. What had happened? Then he realized it was all just a dream. Axel was here, he had been for the last two weeks. Call it a sleepover. Roxas grinned before rolling over and burying his face in Axel’s chest. Axel’s sleep laced voice greeted him. 

“Morning Roxy.”

“Mmm. Morning.”

Axel chuckled softly, nuzzling Roxas’s hair before kissing his forehead. His nose. Then finally his lips. Pretty soon they both fell back asleep. After all, it was Saturday. Saturday was meant to be spent lazily.


End file.
